Quand l'ange pleure, les Demons s'eveillent
by Arbnore
Summary: Un mensonge,un amour qui nait,et de l'action, regardez ce que ça donne!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

-Vous n'êtes qu'une idiote Melle Makimura!

Au mot "idiote", la jeune fille assise, avec ses yeux bruns de couleur noisette et ses cheveux courts à la garçonne, se leva, les points sur la table et répliqua:

- Taisez-vous ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'insulter, et après vous vous prétendez enseignante, pff...

- Vous ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, je vous prie Mademoiselle.

- Et vous, vous ne m'insultez pas ! En plus ce n'est pas la première fois que vous me traitez d'idiote ou d'incapable, tout le contraire de ce que je suis en fait !

- Je ne vous permets pas de continuer à me parler de la sorte!

- Et moi donc.

Kaori fini cette discussion avec cette remarque. Elle prit ses affaires et s'en alla, laissant derrière elle une enseignante plus qu'énervée et une classe étonnée. La classe fut étonnée par le comportement de la jeune fille, elle qui d'habitude était calme et respectueuse envers les professeurs. Mais depuis quelques temps ce n'était plus la même.

La mort de son père y était pour beaucoup. Bien sûr, il lui restait encore son frère mais lui aussi l'avait abandonné, d'après ce qu'elle disait.

Avec son père, elle s'amusait comme une petite folle. Pour elle son père était tout, l'homme idéal, gentil, drôle, attentionné, etc. Et maintenant il était mort cet homme idéal, et Kaori était obligée de vivre avec une famille d'accueil, malgré qu'elle soit adulte.

Hideyuki, lui, était au Japon pour continuer ses études et avait dû trouver une famille pour l'héberger, enfin c'est ce que tout le monde pensait. II n'avait pas pu prendre sa soeur avec lui en prétextant qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec elle dans ces pattes.

Maintenant, Kaori avait 20 ans et même si elle avait la majorité (NDB : c'est pas à 21 ans, la majorité aux States ?)(NDA:je ne sais pas moi,mais je prend à la française!), le procureur lui avait trouvé une famille d'accueil. Il lui avait dit que si elle passait l'examen d'entrer pour une université, elle pourrait continuer à vivre au Etats-Unis. Sinon, elle partirait au Japon, loin de ses amis, et loin de...

Kaori descendait les escaliers et arrivait dans la cour de l'université. Environ trente minutes plus tard, elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir arriver Eric, son tuteur.

- Ecoute Kaori, ça fait cinq fois que je viens ici régler « tes » problèmes. Si au moins tu pouvais éviter d'insulter tes professeurs, ça serait bien ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prends, Bon Dieu!

- Elle n'avait pas à m'insulter comme ça ! Personne n'a le droit de faire ça ! Personne ! Et puis je ne t'ai rien demandé à toi ! Tu n'es pas mon père que je sache ! A moins que tu en aies décidé autrement !

Là, Eric fit une chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire. Paff ! La gifle partit sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. On pouvait voir la marque sur la joue de Kaori un peu rosie.

- Je...je suis désolé Kaori. Je n'aurai pas dû faire ça!

- Oui mais tu l'a fait ! Je te déteste ! Je vous déteste tous !

Elle se mit à courir de toutes ses forces, laissant Eric seul avec ses regrets. Ses pas la menèrent au cimetière où reposait maintenant son père. Voilà la raison pour laquelle Kaori ne quitterait jamais les Etats-Unis, pour être proche de son père.

Ici c'était un endroit magique, « son » endroit magique. Kaori pouvait parler de tout et de rien sans que personne ne la traite d'idiote ou d'autre chose. Si elle ne pouvait plus venir ici et parler avec son père, cela la rendrait folle.

Kaori s'assit sur le sol et regarda la tombe avec le nom de : Toya Makimura.

- Papa, Papa... Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé seul ? POURQUOI ?

Elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Finalement, elle s'endormit là, sur la tombe de son père.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kaori se réveilla. Elle se demanda quelle heure il pouvait être puisque la nuit allait tomber. Elle se décida à rentrer "chez elle".

En rentrant, Kaori dû passer par le parc où elle vit une petite fille qui était tombée avec son père qui essayait de la réconforter. En voyant cela, elle repensa à elle quand elle était tombée une fois et que son père avait dû lui acheter des bonbons pour qu'elle se calme. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

Après une demi-heure de marche, Kaori arriva enfin "chez elle". Elle fit un pas en avant et se retrouva devant la porte. La maison était grande, cinq chambres pour trois personnes. La main sur la poignée, elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le salon. Un salon classique avec des fauteuils, une télévision et une petit table au milieu pour décorer.

Arrivée dans le salon, Kaori vit Anne, sa tutrice, qui s'avançait vers elle. Eric s'avança à son tour vers Kaori et s'excusa :

- Je suis désolé Kaori. Je t'assure que je regrette vraiment ! Mais...

Eric ne finit pas sa phrase parce que Kaori venait de le couper:

- C'est rien, c'est oublié!

Anne, une jeune femme avec des yeux bleus et une chevelure dorée, prit Kaori par les épaules et l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Ecoute Kaori, on doit te parler ! C'est très important.

En disant cela, Anne avait prit un air triste. Elle, qui d'habitude était toujours joyeuse. Pour la première fois, Kaori prit peur et se demanda pour quelle raison. Après s'être assise, Anne commença:

- Ce n'est pas possible de continuer comme ça ! Tu ne nous écoutes pas, et quand on veut être gentils avec toi ou que l'on veut t'aider, Eric et moi, tu nous repousses.

- Je suis désolée Anne, je ...

Mais Anne ne la laissa pas continuer de peur de perdre le contrôle de la situation. Eric en voyant sa femme hésiter, prit le relais :

- C'est pour ça qu'Anne et moi, on a décidé de t'envoyer au Japon, ton pays natal !

- Quoi ! Au Japon, mais je ne veux pas, non ! Et Papa, je ne pourrais plus le revoir, et puis chez qui j'habiterais, hein?

- Laisse moi finir, s'il te plaît ! La famille Takeo t'accueillera. Ils ont trois filles et un jeune garçon, qui est de cinq ans ton aîné. Tu vas voir tu vas te plaire là-bas.

- Ah ! Et pour les études, je ne sais pas comment on étudie là-bas !

- Kyo sera là pour t'aider!

- Kyo!

- Oui, leur fils, il sera ton professeur!

- Je vois que vous avez tout prévu. Quand est ce que je devrais aller au pays des génies ?

- Demain matin, c'est pour ça que tu dois monter et préparer tes affaires. Ne prends que le nécessaire, on t'enverra le reste la semaine prochaine. Pour ton père ne t'inquiète pas, on ferra le néssesaire pour l'exporté au Japon et l'enterré!

- Je vois que vous êtes presser de me voir partir ! Ca fait plaisir, merci !

- Ecoute Kaori, ce qu'Eric et moi faisons, c'est pour ton bien !

- Pff !... Bon je monte préparer mes valises et adieu ce pays de me

Kaori monta les escaliers en pleurs. Elle ne voulait pas quitter ce pays, ni Eric, ni Anne. La seule chose qui la consolait était le fait qu'elle aurait au moins son père là-bas !

Elle commença à mettre quelques vêtements dans son sac et prit la photo où elle se trouvait au milieu de Eric et de Anne. Elle prit une autre photo où se trouvaient son père et son grand frère, Hideyuki.

Apres avoir boucler son sac, elle s'endormit. Peut-être en pensant qu'elle allait faire la rencontre la sa vie!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Paroles

Le lendemain, Anne monta avec le petit déjeuner pour réveiller Kaori. Quand elle entra dans la chambre et qu'elle vit Kaori dormir, Anne eu un pincement au coeur. Elle aurait voulu lui dire de rester ici avec eux, mais pour leur bien à eux, il fallait que Kaori parte. La raison pour laquelle Kaori devait quitter ce pays servait seulement leurs intérêts. Anne préféra ne pas penser à ça, sinon elle aurait changé d'avis et ça Eric ne lui aurait pas pardonné. Chassant ses idées un peu sombres, Anne décida de réveiller Kaori.

- Kaori ma chérie, réveilles toi !

- Encore un peu, s'il te plait...

- Viens manger ma puce, tu vas rater ton avion !

Kaori ne voulait pas se réveiller. Elle avait pensé que la soirée d'hier n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais en entendant Anne l'appeler, ses espoirs avaient été détruits et elle fut bien obligée de revenir à la réalité.

Kaori dit tout bas :

- J'aurai préférée ne jamais me réveiller.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis, ma puce?

- Euh...rien, je me lève !

- Avale ça, tu verras c'est très bon ! Je t'attends en bas, mange vite et prépare toi !

Kaori mangea tout et s'habilla avec un simple jeans et un pull beige.

- En avant pour l'aventure ! Youpi ! se dit elle avec ironie.

Elle descendit les escaliers où une surprise l'attendait.

- Laetitia ! Marc ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Anne, nous a prévenu pour ton départ et on est venu te dire au revoir !

- Oui, comme Laetitia et moi, on avait rien à faire, on est venu te souhaiter un bon voyage ! (NDB : Sympa les copains, heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas un bon film au ciné sinon Kaori ne les voyait pas lol) (NDA:Mdrr Shan...)

- Oh, merci vous deux ! Vous êtes vraiment des amis.

- Bon les enfants, il est l'heure, dites adieu à Kaori.

Personne ne fit attention à ce mot, « adieu ».

- Kaori, je t'attends en bas ! Anne et moi on va t'accompagner à l'aéroport !

Après un petit « au revoir » rempli de pleurs et de bisous, Kaori fut enfin prête à partir au Japon. Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport. Anne versa quelques larmes en pensant à ce qu'ils allaient faire. Kaori pleura pour ses tuteurs, ce qui les étonna tout les deux .

Ils auraient bien changé d'avis, mais ils repensèrent immédiatement à ce qu'on leur avait dit...

- Les voyageurs à destination du Japon sont attendus à l'accueil !

- Bon je crois que c'est à moi!

- Oui, bisous ma chérie. Prends soin de toi!

- Adieu ma puce !

- Eric, pourquoi tu dis « Adieu », tu sais bien qu'on va se revoir !

- Oui, on va se revoir !

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Vingt minutes plus tard, Kaori se retrouvait dans l'avion près à décoller. Elle vit l'avion quitter la terre ferme et elle aurait voulu crier que non, elle ne partirait pas. Mais d'un autre côté, Kaori avait une irrésistible envie d'aller au Japon. Elle se dit qu'Eric et Anne allaient beaucoup lui manquer.

Kaori versa quelques larmes et se dit tout bas que c'était de leur faute si elle était dans cet avion à pleurer pour eux. Sur cette pensée, elle s'endormit.

- Hide, tu sais que tu aurais mieux fait de dire la vérité à ta sœur !

- Oui Ryô, mais tu me vois lui dire : Salut Kao, tu sais je t'ai mentis, en fait je suis le partenaire de City Hunter et on est recherché par la police ! Non arrête, je crois qu'elle s'enfuirait en courant !

- Oui, mais imagine un peu qu'elle découvre la vérité par quelqu'un d'autre ! Je crois qu'elle t'en voudrait encore plus si elle ne l'apprenait pas par toi !

- Aucune chance, elle vit au States ! Et puis arrête une peu de me faire la morale, concentre toi plutôt sur la mission ! Regarde, leur chef arrive !

(NDA : Et oui vous l'avez bien compris, notre chère inspectrice leur a encore confiée une affaire ! Mais c'est plus facile puisque Hide est son fiancé !)

- Chut ! Hide, tu te souviens du plan ?

- Oui bien sûr ! Je fais diversion et tu t'occupes de lui!

- OK, à trois ! Un…, trois !

- Eh ! Mais tu tri... Ok allons-y !

Hideyuki se mit à courir et se plaça devant les gardes.

- Eh les gars, ça vous dit une course poursuite ?

Sans leur laisser le temps de voir ce qui se passait, Hide se mit à courir. Les gardes essayèrent tant bien que mal de tirer sur Hideyuki, mais sans succès. A chaque fois que l'un deux essayaient de viser leur mystérieux inconnu, ils tiraient dans le vide.

- Et alors, on est fatigué ? Moi oui, et je vais en finir avec vous !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Hideyuki donna un coup de point au premier et un coup de pied au deuxième. Les gardes à terre, Hideyuki pensa qu'il en avait fini. Mais il fut bientôt rejoint par d'autres gardes. Hideyuki les regarda avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il prit son téléphone portable et appuya sur une touche. Il attendit qu'on décroche et dit :

- C'est bon Ryô, tu peux y aller ! Normalement y a plus personnes !

- Merci Hide, et amuses toi bien!

- J'y compte bien.

Hideyuki venait de couper la communication parce que les gardes venaient de l'entourer.

- Oui je sens que je vais bien m'amuser!

Pendant ce temps Ryô faisait irruption dans le local où avait lieu le trafic de vente de jeunes femmes. (NDB : Autrement dit ces gars-là faisait dans la traite des blanches ! Pu….naise !)

- Alors, Monsieur le respectable homme d'affaires, je croyais que vous n'aviez rien avoir avec ça !

- City Hunter ! Je… Je peux tout… vous expliquez !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a à expliquer ? Que vous n'êtes pas l'homme que vous prétendez être? Que vous vendez des jeunes femmes en tant qu'esclave? Hein, dites moi, Monsieur Takachi ?

-Ce… ce n'est pas... moi !

- Vous mentez Monsieur Takachi !

- Je vous jure, ce n'est pas moi !

- Admettons que je vous crois, dites moi alors qui est derrière tout ça ?

- Je ne... peux pas ! Il va... me tuer !

- Si vous ne me le dites pas, c'est moi qui vous tuerais !

- D'acc...ord, c'est...

Monsieur Takachi ne finit pas sa phrase car il venait de recevoir une balle dans la tête. Ryô se précipita vers lui et demanda qui était derrière tout ça.

- Tak... Takeo !

C'était le dernier souffle de Monsieur Takachi, la seule personne qui pouvait peut-être les aider à sauver beaucoup de vie. Mais maintenant il était mort.

- Et merde !

Ryô prit son portable.

- Hide, t'as fini de balayer ?

- Oui Ryô, dis moi t'a pas l'air de bonne humeur?

- Il vient de mourir !

- Quoi !

- J'ai des nouvelles, dis au reste de la bande de nous rejoindre chez ta chérie !

- Ok Ryô, on se retrouve là-bas!

- A plus tard, Hide !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : L'Arrivée

Après avoir prévenu les autres, Hideyuki se rendit chez sa fiancée : Saeko. Il ouvrit la porte et entra. Saeko l'attendait dans le salon, quand elle le vit, elle en fut soulagée.

- Oh Hide, j'avais tellement peur!

- Je t'ai manqué mon cœur ?

- Oui et j'ai envie que tu rattrapes ton absence !

- Ca aurait été avec plaisir mon ange, mais les autres vont arrivés. Mr Takachi vient de mourir, mais Ryô m'a dit qu'il avait du nouveau !

Saeko reprit son sérieux immédiatement et demanda:

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Et bien Ryô doit nous en dire plus, désolé je n'étais pas avec lui et je n'ai rien vu !

- Et bien je crois qu'on devra attendre alors !

- Saeko, je te promet que dès qu'on fini ça je m'occuperais de toi !

- J'y compte bien mon ange !

DRING, DRING…

- Quand on parle du loup !

- J'y vais !

Saeko alla à la rencontre de Ryô. Comme à son habitude, ce dernier se jeta sur l'inspectrice.

- Saeko ! Mon amour ! Tu m'as manqué ! Viens faire un bisou à ton Ryô-chou !

- Dis plutôt que mes talons t'ont manqué, tu voudrais pas les embrasser ?

Effectivement, au lieu de dire "bonjour" à Saeko, Ryô venait d'entrer en contact avec les talons de celle-ci !

Hideyuki qui arriva en courant parce qu'il avait entendu du bruit, trouva Ryô par terre à embrasser le sol.

Hideyuki avec un air faussement étonné demanda : (Nda : ben oui quand on vit avec un homme dans le genre de Ryô on s'y habitue et on commence à le connaître non!)

-Et ben alors Ryô, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, par terre ?

- Feffanfe à fa ferie... (Traduction : Demande à ta chérie…)

Corbeaux et libellules volèrent au-dessus de la tête d'Hideyuki qui répondit :

- Encore un bonjour à ta façon ! Tu ne changeras jamais !

- Et ben quoi ? Et ça veut dire quoi ça "un bonjour à ta façon" ? (NDA : Comme si il ne le savait pas !)

DRING, DRING, DRING.

- C'est sûrement les autres ! Lève-toi Ryô !

- Ouais, ouais, attends !

Comme l'avait prédit Hideyuki, les autres venaient d'arriver : Umi, Mick, Miki, Kazue et Reika.

Et pour son entrée, Mick fit la même chose que Ryô, il sauta sur notre inspectrice ! (Nda : A votre avis pourquoi on dit son "jumeau" américain ? -)

- Saeko, ma chérie ! Viens dire bonjour à ton chéri...

- Non mon cheri, c'est ma massue qui veut te dire bonjour ! (NDB : Tiens c'est Kazue qui manie la massue, ouh là !)(NDA:Fallait bien quelqu'un pour les calmés ces deux la!)

- Mais Kazue chérie, tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime.

- Vraiment ?

- Miki, mon amour ! Viens dire bonjour à Ryô-chou...

- Umi-chou, tu pourrais t'occuper de Saeba?

L'Umi-chou devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à exposer son amour devant tout le monde. Hideyuki voyant les choses dégénérer, prit les choses en main.

- Bon les enfants, calmez-vous ! (NDA: Fallait que je la sorte celle-là !dsl!) Ryô s'il te plait reprend ton sérieux et dis nous un peu ce que tu as trouvé.

Ryô reprit son instantanément son sérieux et déclara:

- Avant de mourir, Takachi m'a dit que ce n'était pas lui le responsable de ce trafic !

- Et tu l'as crû ? demanda Mick.

-Oui, puisqu'il m'a donné un nom et sa mort m'a convaincu. C'est un certain Take, Taka, ...

- Takeo ? demanda Saeko.

La surprise se lit sur les visages des personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Ryô demanda alors :

- Oui c'est ça ! Mais comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Hiroshi Takeo. il y a eu des plaintes à son propos. Il a même faillit se retrouver derrière les barreaux. Mais par manque de preuves, on n'a pas pu l'arrêter ! A ce qu'on sait, il vend des jeunes femmes en tant qu'esclaves. Le moyen qu'il utiliserait serait la pression. Il fouille dans le passé des gens et s'en sert pour avoir leurs filles, si jamais les parents refusent, Hiroshi va tout dire à la police !

- Le salaud ! (NDA:Désole pour l'expression!)

- Et comment tu sais ça, mon ange ?

- Il y a deux semaines, une femme est venue et nous a tout raconté. Elle a dit qu'elle préférait aller en prison que de donner sa fille. Mais quand on est allé sur les lieux, on a rien trouvé !

Après une petite pause, Saeko annonça:

- Et bien City Hunter, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous allez régler deux affaires en même temps, c'est super non ?

- Super...

- On va commencer par trouver preuves. Mick et Ryô allez voir vos indics, peut-être qu'ils ont quelques choses à nous apprendre.

- Ok, on y va !

- Umi fait comme eux, cherche un peu partout.

- D'accord, je m'y mets tout de suite.

- Reika va chercher dans les archives de la police, ils ont sûrement quelque chose. Et moi et Saeko on va chercher ensemble !

- Ok les amoureux, je vous laisse.

- Et moi ? demanda soudain Kazue.

- Toi ? Eh bien euh... retourne chez le doc à tes occupations.

- Très drôle !

- Aller au travail, on n'a des jeunes femmes à sauver ma chérie !

- Oui, allons sauver le monde !

Pendant ce temps, Kaori venait d'arriver à l'aéroport de Tokyo, puisque c'était sa destination.

Elle fut abordée par de nombreux hommes qu'elle repoussa gentiment. Arrivée dans le hall, elle essaya de trouver une personne susceptible d'être de la famille Takeo.

- Ca c'est le bouquet, je ne sais pas à quoi ils ressemblent !

Elle regarda à nouveau, personne ! Personne n'était venu l'accueillir.

- Sympa la famille, ils m'ont oubliés !

Une heure passa et toujours personne. Kaori se rappela qu'elle avait prit l'adresse au cas où. Et elle était vraiment contente d'y avoir penser . Elle chercha un taxi. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva dedans. Mais à peine avait-elle fini de dire l'adresse que le conducteur lui demanda de sortir en prétextant qu'il avait un rendez-vous. Un jeune homme s'avança vers elle et lui demanda :

- Vous cherchez un taxi mademoiselle ?

- Euh oui, mais il n'y en n'a pas!

- Je peux vous accompagner si vous voulez ? J'ai mon taxi juste là.

- Oh vous serez très gentil.

Kaori lui donna l'adresse et le jeune homme démarra avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle trouva ça bizarre mais n'en fit pas la remarque. Arrivée devant un château, le chauffeur lui dit qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ce château lui donna froid dans le dos. Kaori se retourna pour remercier son chauffeur, mais il venait de disparaître.

- C'est vraiment bizarre !

Elle ne s'y attarda pas trop et prit le chemin de l'allée pour son nouveau "chez elle".


	4. Chapter 4

Après avoir traversée le parc pour enfin arriver devant la porte d'entrée, Kaori sonna et la porte s'ouvrit comme par magie.

Ce château lui faisait vraiment peur. Kaori se consola en se disant que peut-être les filles Takeo seraient sympas et qu'elles deviendraient amies.

Pendant la traversée du couloir, Kaori vit toute sorte de photo avec des personnes bizarres. Ils avaient tous un regard à vous glacer le sang et leurs yeux semblaient vous observer . Puis il y avait aussi toute cette poussière et ces araignées, on aurait cru que ce château est inhabité. Kaori entendit du bruit, elle aurait juré que c'était le cri d'une jeune femme. Pour en avoir le coeur net, Kaori demanda d'une voix tremblante :

- Y'a quelqu'un ?

Personne ne répondit. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'avança tout droit pour arriver devant une porte. Kaori mit sa main sur le poignet et...

- Bonjour, vous devez sûrement être Melle Makimura ?

Suprise, Kaori poussa un petit cri. Elle se retourna pour faire face à un homme dans la cinquantaine, grand avec quelques cheveux gris. Malgré sa vieillesse, l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle, avait de l'allure. Mais ce qui retint l'attention de Kaori fut les yeux de cet homme. Ils avaient une couleur bleu azur, ils étaient très beau et mais faisaient aussi très peur. Elle remarqua également que ces yeux là, elle les avait déjà vue quelque part. Kaori se rappela et dit tous bas:

- Les même que sur les photos du couloir !

- Vous disiez ?

- Euh,...oui c'est moi. Kaori, Kaori Makimura. Et vous êtes, Monsieur Takeo, je présume?

- Hiroshi, Hiroshi Takeo. Vous pouvez m'appeler Hiroshi.

- A condition que vous m'appeliez Kaori.

- Bien Kaori. Venez, je vais vous faire faire une petite visite.

- D'accord pour la visite guidée.

Hiroshi fit la visite du château à Kaori. Toutes les chambres se ressemblaient : lit à baldaquin, une grande armoire et deux petites à côté du lit. Une grande fenêtre, et chaque chambre avait la photo d'une personne au-dessus du lit.

Kaori demanda qui étaient ces personnes, Hiroshi répondit que chaque photo représentait un ancêtre de la famille Takeo.

Ils finirent la visite, et Kaori remarqua quelque chose de bizarre. Eric et Anne lui avaient dit que Hiroshi avait trois filles. Mais Kaori n'avait vue aucune des filles et en plus aucune chambre ne ressemblait à une chambre de jeune fille. Elle demanda :

- Au fait, Monsieur... Hiroshi, je peux savoir où sont vos trois filles ? Je n'en ai vue aucune et leurs chambres où sont elles?

- Mes filles ? Ah euh, oui bien sûr mes filles ! Eh bien, elles sont en vacances, oui c'est ça en vacances. Pour leurs chambres, c'est normal que vous ne les avez pas vue puisqu'elles sont dans l'aile gauche. Alors que nous, nous sommes dans l'aile droite. Vous comprenez ?

«Elle m'énerve avec ces question ! pensa Hiroshi.»

- Oui bien sur ! Et quand seront-elles de retour ?

(NDA: Pour ceux qui n'on pas compris ,Kaori parle des filles Takeo .)

- Qui ? A oui, et bien je ne sais pas !

- Vous ne savez pas quand vos filles seront de retour ?

- Vous savez, elles sont si… imprévisibles. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, mon fils Kyo vous tiendra compagnie.

- Mais je ne m'inquiète pas.

- Bien, maintenant allons dîner, si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Hiroshi marcha le premier et Kaori lui emboîta le pas. Ils passèrent devant la porte où Kaori avait cru entendre un cri. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

- A quoi sert cette porte et qui y a t-il dedans ?

Le visage d'Hiroshi se transforma, il eu un petit rictus un peu pervers et ces yeux devinrent aussi dur que la glace, c'était comme s'il était emporté dans son monde. Kaori prit peur devant ce visage et recula. Manque de chance, elle trébucha contre un vase qui se cassa. Le bruit eu pour effet de «réveiller» Hiroshi. Celui-ci répondit comme si de rien n'était :

- Cette chambre m'est réservée .Personne ne peut y entrer, à part moi. Comme vous venez de le comprendre, cette chambre vous est interdite !

Kaori comprit le message et bafouilla :

- Euh... oui bien sûr.

En passant devant la porte, elle se surprit à penser que cette chambre sentait la mort.

«Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Même si ce château est bizarre, Eric et Anne ne m'auraient jamais envoyé à la morgue.» (NDB : A ta place, je parierais pas !)

- Kaori, vous venez ?

- Euh... oui j'arrive.

Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle où il y avait une grande table avec seulement deux couverts et deux chaises. Elle trouvait surprenant qu'il ait un grand miroir au fond de la salle, mais n'en fit pas la remarque. Kaori se demanda alors pourquoi il n'y avait que deux couverts, alors que Hiroshi lui avait dit que son fils vivait ici. (NDB : si ça se trouve c'est un vampire, on le voit pas dans le miroir et c'est elle le plat de résistance, désolé, je suis partie dans un délire château hantée lol)

Kaori demanda :

- Votre fils ne mange pas ?

- Pas ce soir. Il avait beaucoup à étudier.

- Je comprends.

Un domestique arriva avec plusieurs plateaux. Kaori se dit que si il n'y avait pas eu la poussière et les araignées ; elle aurait cru être une princesse. Après avoir choisi leurs plats, Hiroshi et Kaori commencèrent à manger quand un autre domestique fit son apparition et vint parler à son maître tout bas :

- Monsieur, votre fils vous demande !

- Dites lui que j'arrive.

- Bien Monsieur.

Hiroshi s'excusa auprès de Kaori en lui disant que c'était une affaire importante. Kaori lui dit que ce n'était rien. Il partit en laissant Kaori seule.

Un jeune homme se trouvait là derrière un miroir en regardant son père se lever. Il eu un petit sourire au coin des ses lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son père arriva et lui dit:

- Alors comment tu la trouves ?

- Vraiment très belle ! Je crois que je vais d'abord m'amuser avec elle, après tu en fais ce que tu veux.

- Je vois qu'elle te plait. Tant mieux puisque tu auras un rôle très important.

- Je dois faire la même chose qu'avec les autres ?

- Oui, mais fait attention, celle-ci à l'air vraiment intelligente. En plus c'est une vraie casse pied, elle n'arrête pas de poser des questions.

- C'est rien, ça change. Parce que avec les gourdes que tu me ramenais c'était vraiment épuisant !

- Et bien je crois que tu ne vas pas être déçu.

- Je crois aussi. Au fait j'ai suivi votre conversation, il m'a semblé que les deux autres lui ont raconté que j'avais des sœurs ?

- Maintenant que j'y pense, je vais demander au domestique qu'ils préparent trois chambres juste au cas où la «marchandise» aurait des soupçons.

- Oui, je crois que c'est préférable.

- Bon, moi je vais prévenir les deux imbéciles que j'ai reçu la « livraison».

- Et moi, je vais me préparer. En tous cas, elle est vraiment très belle.

- Kyo, tu dois faire attention, elle est vraiment intelligente.

- T'inquiètes pas, papa, quand elle tombera amoureuse de moi, elle va la perdre son intelligence. Elle va gober tout ce que je lui dirais ! (NDB : c'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe celui-là)

- J'y compte bien mon fils. Je vais les prévenir.

Hiroshi prit son téléphone et appuya sur des numéros qui semblaient correspondre aux Etats-Unis. Quelqu'un répondit à l'autre bout du fil :

- Allo ?

- Oui, Madame Anderson, c'est moi, Takeo !

- Ta... keo, écoutez, vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, alors maintenant laissez nous tranquille !

- Oui, je voulais seulement vous dire que vous avez une très belle fille, je pense qu'elle fera partie de mes préférées.

- Espèce de salaud !

- Vous vouliez peut-être que votre mari aille en prison ?

- ...

- Bien, je ne vous embêterais plus. Je vous appelais juste pour vous prévenir que la «marchandise» était bien arrivée. Merci à vous pour votre coopération. Au revoir.

Et il raccrocha.

- Bien mon fils, vas te préparer.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaori termina son repas seule et commença à débarrasser quand une voix l'interpela.

- Ce n'est pas votre rôle, nous avons des domestiques pour ça !

Kaori ne fut pas vraiment surprise car elle avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et lui répondue:

- Ca va aller, je n'aime pas rester sans rien faire.

- Faites donc. Mon nom est Kyo et vous mademoiselle ?

Kaori se décida enfin à le regarder et se retrouva face à un homme d'un peu près son âge, cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus comme toute les personnes de la famille Takeo. Elle détéstait la facon dont il lui parlait.

_- Encore un qui se croit irrésistible parce qu'il est riche ! Je vais lui donner une bonne leçon, pensa-t-elle._

- Kaori Makimura. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Kaori !dit-elle froidement.

Kyo la regarda un peu surpris par le tont qu'elle utilisa pour lui répondre, mais ne fut pas déstabilisé pour autant. Il lui dit comme si de rien n'était:

- Venez, allons boire le thé dans le parc.

Kaori laissa toute la vaisselle et suivit Kyo .Ils arrivèrent dans un petit parc où il y avait beaucoup de fleurs. Kaori remarqua tout de suite sa fleur préférée : L'Immortelle.

Kyo suivit Kaori du regard et vu que sa future proie avait les yeux rivés sur une fleur.

_- C'est le moment de sortir le grand jeu ! pensa Kyo._

-Je vois qu'on a les mêmes goûts. L'immortelle, l'espoir étérnel.(NDA:ou l'amour étérnel.)

-Oui, elles sont magnifiques.

Kyo cueillit une fleur et l'offrit à Kaori. Lui qui croyait que Kaori allait lui sauter dans les bras pour le remercier, et bien c'était mal la connaître . Au contraire, sans un regard, elle continua sa route.

Intérieurement, Kaori était en trein de rire en voyant le visage décomposé de Kyo par la fureur. Heureusement pour elle, Kyo l'invita à s'asseoir et que le thé arriva très vite ou sinon elle aurait commencé à rire devant lui.

_- Un point pour moi, pensa Kaori._

Kyo était en rage.

_- Même pas un merci, non mais elle a été élevée où celle-la ?_

Il se reprit vite, après tout son père l'avait prévenu. Il lui avait dit que la nouvelle n'était pas comme les autres.

_- Papa avait raison ! Un nouveau challenge, tant mieux. Personne ne peut me résister et croit-moi , Kaori, tu ne feras pas exception !_

(NDA : Il se croit vraiment irrésistible!) (NDB : Je peux pas blairer les mecs dans ce genre !)

Ils commencèrent à parler, enfin c'était plutôt Kyo qui parlait en racontant à Kaori sa vie de riche et en se ventant de ses conquêtes.

Il jetta un regard à Kaori, et vit que celle-ci avait les yeux fermés. Il s'énérva en la voyant et s'approcha d'elle mais à peine eut-il fait trois pas en avant que Kaori se reveilla en sursaut.

- Euh… Excusez-moi, Kyo, je me suis endormie.

- Ce n'est rien Kaori.

_- Deux point pour moi !_

(NDA: Je crois qu'elle la fait expres!)

- Bon, je crois que je vais allée me coucher.

- Oui, c'est préférable...

- Je vais vous racompagner .

- Non, non. Inutile, votre père m'a montré ma chambre.

- Bien, je vous laisse alors. Bonne nuit Kaori.

- Bonne nuit Kyo.

Pendant ce temps, Ryô essayait de trouver des informations qui pourrait permettre à en savoir plus sur l'affaire. Pour cela, il avait décidé de faire appel à Toya, son meilleur indic. Ryô entra dans un cabaret du nom de "Luna Bleu" et s'assit au bar sans faire attention aux hôtesses qui essayaient d'attirer son attention. Le barman le vit et s'avança pour lui demander :

- Alors, c'est quoi cette fois-ci ?

- Tiens c'est justement toi que je cherchais. Hiroshi Takeo, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Le visage de Toya se fit sombre et ses yeux se remplirent d'une rage soudaine. Ryô le vit et allait lui demander pourquoi mais Toya l'interrompit en répondant:

- Oui, je le connais ! C'est lui qui est à l'origine de plusieurs disparitions de jeunes filles. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment des disparitions puisque ce sont les parents eux même qui donnent leurs filles. Pourquoi ?

- Je suis sur l'affaire.

Ryô fit une pause et reprit:

-Tu pourrais me donner une adresse où je pourrais le trouver ?

- Il vit à Tokyo à la Maison Démoniaque. C'est là qu'il stoquerait les jeunes filles. (NDA: Même le nom de la maison fait peur !)

- Et tu sais pourquoi il les veut ?

- C'est un réseau de prostitution. Lui et son fils choisissent les victimes et leurs font un lavage de cerveau. Après, elles sont utilisées comme « jouet ».

-...

- J'ai entendu dire que Takeo avait une nouvelle victime.

Ryô regarda Toya surpris mais heureux d'avoir du nouveau. Du regard, il invita Toya à continuer.

- Elle viendrait des Etats-Unis mais d'origine japonaise, elle a 20 ans. Très belle d'ailleurs, à ce qu'on dit. Ces tuteurs l'auraient «vendu» en échange du silence de Takeo à propos de leur passé.

-Tu n'aurrais pas le nom de cette jeune fille ou bien de ces tuteurs ?

- Non, désolé.

- Hum... Merci, j'espere qu'on pourra avancés avec ce que tu viens de me dire.

Ryô se leva et allait sortir mais se retourna et posa une question à Toya, avec une voix soupçoneuse :

- Au fait, comment tu sais tout ça toi ? (NDB : Mais c'est vrai ça, comment il sait tout ça lui !)

Toya avait éspéré que Ryô ne poserait pas cette question, mais par malchance il fut obligé de répondre. Géné et honteux, il dit :

- Tu connais mon passé ?

-...

Ryô savait que Toya avait une fille, et il éspérait qu'il n'ait pas fait ce qu'il pensait.

- Et bien, j'ai été obligé de donner...

- STOP, TU VAS PAS ME DIRE QUE TU AS FAIT CELA ?

- oui...

- Tu as donné ta fille pour ne pas aller en prison !

- ...

Ryô, plus qu'énérvé , lui donna un coup de point dans la figure et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la salle. Tout le monde se tourna vers eux et les regarda. Ryô se rapprocha de Toya pour recommencer mais il vit les larmes ravagés le visage de son indic. Aussitôt il se calma. Toya, lui ,commença à parler en essayant de justifier son geste mais même lui, savait que rien ne pourrait le justifier.

- Ecoute Ryô, crois-moi, je regrette mais maintenant que c'est fait je ne peux pas changer le passé !

- Tu aurais du y penser avant !

-Tais-toi ! Tu sais ce que ça fait de se réveiller le matin en pensant que ta fille est morte par ta faute ?

-...

- NON ! Alors tes leçons de morale tu te les gardes.

Ne trouvant rien à dire à cette remarque, Ryô laissa Toya avec ses regrets et sortit du cabaret. Il espérait que ce que lui avait dit Toya allait lui servir à quelque chose et que lui et les autres pourraient sauver les jeunes filles avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ryô téléphona aux autres en disant qu'il avait peut-être quelque chose. Ils se donnèrent tous rendez-vous chez lui, en se disant que peut-être il aurrait une nouvelle piste.


	6. Chapter 6

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ryô arriva devant son immeuble qui était à l'écart des autres.

Grand avec des briques rouges, sept étages ,un sous-sol et un toit.

Il ouvrit la porte, grimpa les marches et entra dans son salon.

Cet appartement ressemblait plutôt à une porcherie : canettes de bièrre partout, cartons de pizza par terre, etc…

Il déposa ses clefs sans faire attention au désordre. Il allait entrer dans la cuisine quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Dans un autre cas, il aurait sorti son arme mais il venait de "sentir" l'aura de Hideyuki accompagné de la bande. (NDB : il fait comme dans Highlander, c'est pratique lol )(NDA: oui ,c'est super ,non ?)

Hideyuki laissa entrer Saeko, Reika, Mick, Kazue, Miki et Umibôzu avant lui dans l'appartement.

Tout le monde regarda l'appartement avec dégoût. (NDB : Tu m'étonnes ! Eh, ya un volontaire pour faire le ménage, vous bousculez pas surtout lol)

- Je vois que la fée du logis est passée ! ironisa Mick.

- Très drôle Mick, t'es pas obligé de rester !

- Vous pouvez arrêter tout les deux ? dit Saeko un brin énérvée .

Mick et Ryô se turent comprenant que l'heure n'était pas venue pour les rigolades. Hideyuki invita la bande à s'asseoir. Après il demanda à Ryô :

- Alors qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ?

-Et bien en fait, pas grand chose. Je sais que Takeo vit à Tokyo dans La Maison Démoniaque ou un truc dans ce genre. Avec l'aide de son fils, ils ont créé un réseau de prostitution. Ils choisissent les jeunes femmes en fonction de leurs parents.

- Comment ça ? demanda Saeko.

- Takeo choisit des personnes qui ont un passé lourd et après il les menace.

- Oui ça on le savait! dit Mick.

Sans faire attention à la remarque de Mick, Ryô continua:

- Je sais aussi qu'il a une nouvelle victime.

- Quoi ? dit l'assemblée.

- Oui elle viendrait des States. Très belle d'ailleurs. Ses tuteurs l'auraient donné en échange du silence de Takeo.

_-Je croirais presque que la victime est Kaori ! pensa Hideyuki. Mais c'est impossible, je me suis renseigné sur ses tuteurs et ils sont blancs comme neige. _

- Hideyuki, Hideyuki !

- Hein ! Oh pardon j'étais ailleurs.

-Et vous, vous avez quelque chose ? demanda Ryô.

- Rien ! dirent en même temps Saeko, Hideyuki, Miki, Umibozu et Mick.

- Moi j'ai quelque chose ! dit Reika.

Toutes les personnes de la pièce se tournèrent vers elle.

- Vas-y, montre nous tes prouesses , dit Ryô.

- Il y a quelque mois, Takeo et son fils ont eu un accident. Il semblerait qu'ils aient perdu la mémoire tout les deux et après cela ils auraient disparu de la circulation.

Tout le monde resta songeur, ils pensèrent tous à la même chose : L'accident devait être pour beaucoup dans la folie des Takeo.

Ryô décida de briser le silence qui régnait dans son appartement et dit tout haut ce que ses amis pensaient

- Ce qui veut dire que c'est à cause de cet accident que les Takeo sont devenus dingues !

- Oui, Hiroshi a perdu sa femme et Kyo sa mère, y a de quoi le devenir ! Perdre tous ce que l'on a en moins de cinq minutes.

- Tu n'aurais pas autre chose ? demanda Mick.

- Tu trouves que c'est peu ? J'ai du user de mes charmes, répliqua Reika.

- Pff...

Le silence revint et personne ne trouvait rien d'autre à ajouter, quand Kazue parla :

- Moi j'ai quelque chose !

Tout le monde se retourna et la regarda avec surprise. Ils croyaient tous que c'était une blague, Mick lui en fit la remarque:

- Chérie, tu es sûre que ça va ? (NDB : il est gonflé le Mick, mets lui un coup de massue, Kazue ;)(NDA : la prochaine fois peut-être!lol)

- Oui mon chéri, je vais très bien !

Elle avait tellement l'air sûre d'elle que Umibozu posa la question:

- Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé Kazue ?

Kazue le remercia du regard. Bien que Umibozu soit aveugle, il perçu le remerciement de Kazue.

- Ryô, tu nous as dit tout à l'heure que les Takeo vivaient à Tokyo dans La Maison Démoniaque ?

- Oui, répondit Ryô un peu intrigué.

- Mais tu ne connais pas vraiment l'emplacement exact de cette maison ?

- Non.

- Et bien moi je la connais !

La réponse de Kazue surpris tout le monde parce que, bien que Kazue soit la fiancée de Mick, qui est nettoyeur, elle n'avait jamais participé aux missions et encore moins servi d'informateur.

- Comment tu sais cela ? demanda Miki qui jusque là n'avait rien dit.

- Comme vous l'a dit Reika, les Takeo ont eu un accident. Il se trouve que c'était moi leur infirmière ! Je savais bien que j'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelque part !

- Quoi?

- Oui, j'ai participé à l'opération, j'ai été leur infirmière et je les ai aidé.

- D'accord, mais ça ne nous dit pas leur adresse ! dit Hideyuki.

- Si, parce que quand on va dans un hôpital, on remplit des formulaires. Hiroshi Takeo a écrit son adresse dans l'un de ces formulaires et avec l'aide de Doc j'ai pu y avoir accès ! Voilà l'adresse finit Kazue contente de l'effet qu'elle avait produit et en donnant l'adresse à Hideyuki .

Après avoir tout enregistré, Mick sauta dans les bras de sa fiancée, fier d'elle :

- Bravo ma chérie, tu es la meilleure !

Kazue rougie un peu, elle n'était pas habituée à recevoir des compliments de son fiancé.

- Merci mon chéri.

Les autres aussi étaient contents d'avoir enfin trouvé quelque chose. Hideyuki décida :

-Les amis, je crois que nous allons faire un petit tour à cette adresse : Edogawa !

- Je te suis ! dit Ryô.

- Moi aussi, dit Mick.

- Alors nous aussi ! dirent Miki, Saeko, Reika et Kazue.

Sauf Umibozu qui émit seulement un grognement pour dire oui.

-Du calme, on ne peut pas tous y aller ! Moi, Ryô, Umibozu et Reika on y va. Le reste vous restez ici au cas où on aurait besoin de vous.

Miki, Mick, Saeko et Kazue commencèrent à se plaindre mais furent arrêter par Hideyuki qui les remit à leurs places.

- Dans une semaine, nous partirons en attendant on va essayé de chercher d'autres informations qui pourrait nous être utile.

- D'accord, Hide.

- Bon, c'est pas que j'ai envie de vous chasser mais j'aimerais dormir ! déclara Ryô en baillant.

- Oui, on y va !

- A demain Ryô !

- A demain.

Tout le monde sortit sauf Reika qui resta là. Elle se rapprocha de Ryô avec la ferme intention d'avoir ce qu'elle veut.

- Ryô-chou, tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ton lit et après...

Ryô l'arrêta, il ne voulait plus continuer sa "relation" avec Reika. Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'est une nuit dans ses bras et pas plus, mais Reika continuait et il ne voulait plus la faire souffrir.

- Non, Reika, j'arrête !

Reika en resta abasourdie, elle savait très bien qu'elle lui en demandait trop mais elle l'aimait et ça personne n'y pouvait rien. Elle savait très bien que si Ryô a couché avec elle, c'était juste pour une nuit mais elle l'aimait. Elle répondit en espérant lui faire changer d'avis :

- Juste une nuit !

- Non, non et NON. Une nuit ce soir, une autre demain, écoute Reika, je te l'avais dit, je t'avais prévenu !

- L'étalon de Shinjuku qui refuse de coucher avec une jeune femme, c'est le monde à l'envers !

- Oui, je ne veux plus !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Reika au bord des larmes.

Quand Ryô vit ça, son coeur se serra. Il ne l'aimait pas, c'était évident, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Après tout c'était son amie. Il répondit le plus clairement possible :

- Je... je ne t'aime pas !

Le choc fut grand pour Reika, bien sur elle le savait, mais elle espérait. Elle fit une chose qu'elle s'était promis de ne jamais faire : fuir.

_- Je suis désolé Reika, mais je ne t'aime pas._

Ryô partit se coucher.


End file.
